Sensei
Sensei (a.k.a Kyouya) Kyouya-sensei is a no-nonsense teacher. He believes that being strict is his way of showing he cares for his students. The player is able to acquire him by placing his favorite items in the cafe, using any theme, and purchasing the golden beans or higher. He gives one note and two memorable events. Background story of character: When younger, he attended to the same school where he now works as a teacher. He is the homeroom adviser of the 3-C class. Appearance Kyouya has black hair and wears a suit. Being a sensei, he is significantly older than the other senpais. His sprite has an angry expression. Items Once Kyouya visits the cafe, he can appear in any theme as long as the player places his favorite items and uses at least the Premium Beans. Favorite Items * Alpaca * Banana Sofa * Body Pillow * Christmas Gift * Christmas Tree * Fruit Milk * Gazebo * Giant Stuffed Spider * Gothic Table Set * Large Wood Bucket * O-toso * Parasol with Mat * Pumpkin Special Set * Reclining Chair * Small Robot * Spa Set * Spaghetti Meal Set * Stuffed Bear * Topiary * Villain Chair * White day set Love Letter (Requires 118 visits to obtain) "You're learning faster than I expected. I wish all my students were like you. Thanks for the coffee." -Kyouya-sensei Star Festival Event Wish Valentine's Day Chocolate and Quote Favorite Chocolate: Dark Chocolate "Y-you made me Valentine's choco? T-thank you." Picture + Confession 1st Confession (Requires 192 visits to obtain) Barely anyone visited the cafe today. Everyone's studying for exams. You brought your books and notes. You're trying to solve last week's math problems. Concentrating so hard on studying you don't even notice someone come in. "You're doing it wrong." A voice says from behind you. You turn to see one of the teachers looking over your shoulder. Kyouya-sensei: '"You should be using a different technique for that problem. Here let me show you." He leans over your shoulder and takes your pencil. His face is inches from yours. He's pretty young-looking for a teacher. '''Kyouya-sensei: '"You just use this factor over here and you're done. Do you understand?" 'You: '"Ah! Yes, I did. Thank you very much!" 'Kyouya-sensei: '"I am Kyouya-sensei. I wish my troublesome homeroom students studied as hard as you. If you want, I can come by when I'm free and tutor you. 2nd Confession (Requires 296 visits to obtain) Your exam scores for all subjects were almost perfect. This is all because of Kyouya-sensei's tutoring. You look for him and find him alone in the teacher's lounge, checking papers/ 'You: "'Kyouya-sensei!" He looks up and smiles widely. 'Kyouya-sensei: '"Ah! (Your name)." 'You: '"I scored so well in almost all my exams! It's all because your tutoring, sensei! Thank you for being so patient with me." 'Kyouya-sensei: '"It was no trouble at all!" 'You: '"You don't have to worry about teaching me anymore now that the exams are over!" He shifts his gaze and looks down at the papers with a troubled expression on his face. 'You: '"Ah, you seem too busy. I'll go now. Thanks again!" As you're leaving, you suddenly feel Kyouya-sensei's arms wrap around you. 'Kyouya-sensei: '"Wait. I know our tutoring sessions are over, but I don't want to stop spending time with you. You've put me in a really difficult situation as a teacher." 'Kyouya-sensei: '"You've become so much more than just a student to me. But I will wait until you graduate. But I promise then, I'll approach you properly." Special CG 1st Story CG (Requires 150 visits to obtain) Being a scholar at the school, you not only help run the cafe, you also help out the school teachers and the staff run errands when you're free. This time around, the errand was requested by Kyouya-sensei. He needed help buying materials for the next big school event. His car was at the mechanic's today so he needed help bringing the materials back to school. You agreed since today had been a slow day at the cafe anyway. It had been raining the entire day.It was just recently that the rain had let up. You're walking to the store with Kyouya-sensei. The ground around you is still wet from the rain.The streets still had a few puddles here and there. '''Kyouya-sensei: "(Your name). Thank you so much for coming with me today. I really appreciate it." You: "No problem, Kyouya-sensei. The store is pretty near the school anyway! It's no trouble at all." Kyouya-sensei: "Thank you. I'm actually quite glad you agreed .At least I get to spend a bit of time with you outside of school." You: "I'm glad too, sensei. Shopping with you is a new experience, after all." You pass by a street that particularly has a lot of puddles in the street along the sidewalk. A stream of cars is coming down the street,you notice that their wheels are about to run over the puddles. Oh no. You're about to be soaked. Kyouya-sensei: "(Your name)! Look out!" Suddenly, Kyouya-sensei steps between you and the puddle-filled street. He stretches his arms wide to shield you. As each car passes by, it sends a splash of water towards Kyouya-sensei's direction. Oh my. Kyouya-sensei is soaked from head to toe.The white shirt that he's wearing is so wet, it's sticking closely to his skin. He looks down at his clothes and suddenly realizes his appearance. He blushes furiously. You : "Oh my, sensei! Are you okay? Thank you for shielding me!" Kyouya-sensei: "Sigh. I am fine. Just a little soaked to the bone, that's all." Kyouya-sensei: "And...maybe slightly mortified. I guess we have to go back to the school to get my change of clothes." You: "Yes we should! You might get sick if you keep wearing those damp ones." Kyouya-sensei: "I'm quite glad though, that I was able to protect you. Getting drenched by a bit of water doesn't bother me that much if it means I can protect you." Birthday Today, May 30, is Kyouya-sensei's birthday! The students and some of the other sensei have prepared a birthday surprise for him! It's almost time for his regular coffee break at the café. You all plan to surprise him as soon as he walks in. You hold the tray with birthday cake you've prepared. The cafe door opens and as expected Kyouya-sensei's here for his break. Everyone: '"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Kyouya-sensei!" The students shower him with confetti and streamers. '''Kyouya-sensei: '"Gah!!!" He almost stumbles backwards in surprise. His face flushes out of embarrassment and he tries to regain his composure. '''Touru-senpai: "Happy Birthday Sensei! Thank you for always guiding me and entertaining my questions on running the student and disciplinary council." Touru-senpai: "I hope I conduct myself in a way that will make you proud, Sensei." Haruka-sensei: '"Happy birthday, cranky pants. The students worked hard to prepare this surprise for you! I hope you take this time to relax and enjoy your birthday." '''Haruka-sensei: '"I'll give you a discount the next time you make another bulk purchase of headache medicine at the infirmary, Kyouya." You come up to him with the cake. 'You: '"Happy Birthday Sensei! Make a wish!" Sensei closes his eyes and blows out the candles. You set down the cake and cut him a slice. You use a fork to get a small piece and try to feed it to him. '''You: "I baked this cake just for you, Sensei!" Kyouya-sensei: "Wait a second. Before we eat cake, I just want to say something." Kyouya-sensei: "I really didn't expect this. I don't really tell anyone about my birthday." Kyouya-sensei's blush deepens even more. Kyouya-sensei: '''"I kind of hate surprises. But I must admit, this was really nice." '''Kyouya-sensei: "Even though I'm very strict with you guys and I always get angry, you still did this for me. Thank you, everyone." Kyouya-sensei: "I haven't had anyone light birthday candles for me for quite a while." You: '''"What things did you wish for when you blew out the candles, Sensei?" '''Kyouya-sensei: "I won't tell you. But I guess now that you're feeding me cake, at least one of them is coming true." White day event (2017) Message+Item Edit Dear Mc, Thanks for the Valentine's chocolate you made me. I don't usually get White day presents for people who give me chocolate but it's different when the chocolate is from someone you love. I hope this present can show you how much I care for you even though I can't quite show it in front of other people. Remember I'm always here if you need me. Love, Kyouya-sensei Item: Godzilla/ Dinosaur (Made sense. There is some love in you, even though you can be a stern teacher.) Relationships: 'Haruka-sensei (a.k.a School Infirmary sensei) :' Kyouya and Haruka come from the same high school. Actually, they come from the academy which is the current setting of the game. Haruka was a year above Kyouya. But they never really got to talk to each other then. They knew of each other, Haruka being the librarian’s assistant and Kyouya being the most notorious delinquent during their time, but they never really got close. Basically their opinion of each other was just basically “Oh, it’s that dude again”. They only got close when they started working at the school. Kyouya-sensei often gets terrible headaches. This is probably because he also almost always gets mad when trying to control his homeroom class. He often visits the infirmary for headache medicine. This is how he ended up befriending the school doctor, Haruka-sensei. Haruka-sensei’s gentle demeanor starkly contrasts Kyouya-sensei’s grouchiness. He’s probably one of the few people who isn't scared of a cranky Kyouya-sensei. He knows he doesn’t really mean to be mean. Kyouya-sensei can sometimes be seen visiting Haruka-sensei at the infirmary, even when he doesn’t have a headache, just to hang out and drink coffee. 3-C Class: This is the class of 3-C. Well, at least the part of the class that has visited the school cafe! During class hours when he's not doing his duties as moderator of the Disciplinary Committee or teaching Math class to other 3rd Year classes, Kyouya-sensei spends most of his time keeping his homeroom class out of trouble. Usually, he can be found trying to pull Wakatoshi out of fist-fights, looking after Yuu so he doesn't run off into the direction of every cute thing he sees, or protecting meek students like Izumi from getting dragged into the schemes of more eccentric students like Hinata or Ai. Kyouya-sensei always has his hands full. No wonder he has too many headaches. Good thing the infirmary is very near 3-C's classroom. *As obtained from their official FB page. Hideki-senpai and Viktor-sensei (a.k.a. Crammer Senpai and Vampire Sensei) Hideki-senpai is often tasked to look after the class of 3-B. This is because Viktor-sensei, their homeroom teacher, is always away on some trip abroad. He’s also in charge of covering for all of Viktor-sensei’s History Classes for the 3rd year students. It adds quite a bit of work to his plate but it’s nothing he can’t handle. The difficult part about covering for Viktor-sensei is actually when he is back at the school. Hideki has to update Viktor-sensei on the progress of his classes. But Viktor, more often than not, blows off the meetings Hideki arranges. He is also quite difficult to locate during his break times and even then he finds a way to persuade Hideki to meet “some other time". This would be alright with Hideki if it weren’t for the fact that as the official homeroom/history teacher, there are some documents and papers that only Viktor himself can process. Which is why Hideki-senpai always looks to Kyouya-sensei to act as an intermediary. Being only a teacher’s assistant, Hideki relies on Kyouya-sensei to straighten out the rogue 3-B homeroom teacher. Kyouya has been friends with Viktor since their high school days. They were pretty close back then, until Viktor suddenly moved away to Europe. He only came back years later, surprisingly, as a fellow teacher at the very same high school they attended. Kyouya knows Viktor well enough to predict where he goes off to during his break times. He is probably the only one at the school who can tell off Viktor and not be swayed by the flashy teacher’s charms. Hideki hopes one day that Viktor-sensei would become easier to work with, as he fears that Kyouya-sensei would make good on his strange threat to “drive a stake through Viktor’s heart.“ Others: Sensei Yukata.png|Star Festival CG Sensei SFC.png|School Festival Cafe CG De.jpeg|Halloween treat CG KyouyaSenseia5ff61ff982bd1c41d5e4f49d224af70.jpg|Kyouya Sensei - Super Love Mode. Super Love Mode Quotes'' * "Meeting you was a little bit unexpected, and falling for you even more so. But no matter how complicated our situation is, I don't regret any second of it." * "I have to wait three years until you graduate. Three years. but that's okay. For you, I can wait a lifetime. What do you mean you didn't think I was a romantic?" * "Uhh, please don't do that in public. You know I'm a man, right? And I'm your teacher too. If you keep doing that, I won't be able to control myself. Gotta be a bit more careful!" While Wearing Star Festival Yukata * "Here, hold my hand and stay close to me. I don't want you getting lost in the festival crowd. There are a lot of people here and I don't want to get separated from you." * "My Star Festival wish? I'm not gonna tell you! Wishes don't work that way! But I can only hope that your wish was the same as mine." * "It's been so tiring, trying to keep your fellow students in-check so that Star Festival preparations go smoothly. But I guess we all managed to pull it off. Thank you for your hard work." Christmas Confessions * "Sigh. I won't be seeing you since it'll be winter break soon. Is it alright if we meet up during the holidays? I want to check up on how you're doing... and maybe spend some time together." * "Hmn? A gift for me? You shouldn't have, but thank you. Wait a second. Is this a first edition copy of the Lurky Dino book? U-uhm, h-how did you know I collected these?" * "Hey! Don't stay out for too long, okay? Here, wear my scarf. It gets really cold outside and I don't want you getting sick." Pre-Super Love Mode * "H-Hey. You need help with school work again?" * "W-what are you doing? We're in school!" * “Got to admit. That’s pretty relaxing.” Ultimate Love Mode Confession "E-eh? Y-you kind of caught me off-guard there. I-I must look so flustered right now. But make no mistake, I am incredibly happy to learn that you like me too. Sigh. I care for you so much, ''{your name}. So I will wait for you. I will right by your side. I love you, {your name}. I'll do this once and just this once." Category:Boys